


Fading

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: The Dark Sides Family!! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/No Comfort, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, bye bye Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Thomas is a good person. Everybody says so.So who needs Others when you only need Lights?





	Fading

Deceit cried out as Lust slipped through his hands, faded body barely making a sound at it hit the floor.

“PLEASE...LUST STAY WITH ME! DON'T GO!” Deceit fell to his knees, Remus and Greed quickly grabbing his arms before the snake side could tear out the floor. “LUST!!”

“Deceit! S-Stop, it’s not gonna save Lust.” 

The fading side grabbed Deceit’s hand and pulled him down with surprising force. “Sorry...sorry…”

“Lust don’t be sorry.” Greed would never admit that he was crying for a side again. “It’s not your fault.”

“See you...in the Subconscious.” The last features of Lust’s face and stringy long hair faded out of sight and Deceit cried out, falling against the floor and crying into the carpet. 

Greed knelt down next to him and patted Deceit’s shoulder, gently telling him it would be alright.

Remus was sitting on the floor staring at the place where his best friend had once been. His face was blank and numb. 

It was a whole five minutes before Deceit quieted down and sat up again, posture slouching. He slowly turned towards Remus and whispered, “how many?”

“Too many.” Remus shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “That’s...that’s the fourth one this  _ year _ , not to mention second this  _ month _ .”

“Why...why now?” Greed has his eyes in his hands, not looking up. “Why did we lose all of them this  _ year _ ?”

“Because this year the Lights are focusing on making Thomas a better person.” Deceit said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Which means talking through issues and getting rid of sides that are bad and don’t have enough impact on his life.”

The air was heavy, and Remus knew what question was circling everyone’s mind. 

“Who will it be next?”

  
  
  



End file.
